uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Pizza Steve/@comment-25222742-20140612012108/@comment-25222742-20140612221747
See, I like stupid comedy but if they make it so that it's the only humor on the show and you just can't grow attached to it. Like in the episode "Sky Witch," Marceline said. "This is just really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... really ... important to me." That was just annoying and if that's seriously the best thing Pendleton can think of, then I see bad things in the future of this show. However, low ratings and cancellation are not any of those things. No matter how terrible Adventure Time gets, the show is still going to have millions of fans loving it no matter what happens in it. Flame Princess could never appear in the show again and people will still worship the show. The stupid comedy in this show is a pain in the butt to sit through however, I like the stupid comedy and randomness in Uncle Grandpa because when it happens, it goes along very smoothly and you can easily grow attached to it. Uncle Grandpa really seems to neglect recurring characters too. They neglect Charlie Burgers like mad. They also neglect shorts of New Experiences with Beary Nice and Hot Dog Person. They made two shorts of them in the first few episodes but then they just completely stopped and they only made brief cameos later in the show. I hope we see more of them in the second half of season 1. I hate how shows always neglect characters like that. That's why I love Grojband so much because they never do that with recurring characters. Grojband knows that if they have any recurring characters in their show, they don't just make their characters appear in one episode and have them make a few cameos every now and then throughout the rest of the series. They give the characters heaps of major roles throughout the rest of the series. Good. Good for Grojband. Well in Grojband, they don't have all of those love triangles and crap. Yes, they have love interests in it. For instance: Laney having a secret crush on Corey but being too afraid to ask him out. Corey being completely oblivious while we have no idea if Corey's in love with Laney. Kon being in love with Trina, but Trina hating him back. Even though Kon knows Trina doesn't love him, he still hits on her all the time anyway and he doesn't leave her alone. Yes, those are pretty cliché, but I still like them. At least it's not some crazy storyline of love changes and breakups and new love interests and crap like that. This next thing is going to have spoilers for Grojband so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. SPOILER ALERT They also give their fans what they want. If fans want to see episodes with Corey and Laney, they give them episodes with Corey and Laney. They made the episode "All You Need is Cake." An episode where Grojband wanted to book a gig at Bake Barnera's wedding but Cake Barney wouldn't let them play at their wedding unless two of the members of the band were in love. Corey and Laney had to pretend that they were dating and they went on some fake dates to trick Cake Barney into thinking they were really in love. It was an amazing episode because it had so much Caney moments in it. They went on so much dates and did all this loving stuff together. It was everything a Caney fan could ever want. Not to mention the song in the episode was a romantic duet sang by Corey and Laney. This was also the only song where Kin and Kon didn't preform and throughout the whole entire episode, they still managed to maintain Corey being oblivious to Laney's real live for him and having them still not actually going out with each other while still keeping it realistic. This was an amazing Caney episode. In the episode "It's in the Card," it was on Valentines Day and the band broke up. Laney had a prerecorded Valentines Day car that she made in case that happened and in the card she said "I know I may seem like I'm very angry all the time and I'm always nagging you and always trying to stop you guys from doing what you want, but I only do it because I care about you bozos." This made Corey tear up and have big gleaming eyes. This was such a Caney moment. In the episode "Curse of the Metrognome," the most Caney thing that has ever happened happened in this episode. Corey and Laney were cataching snowflakes on their tongues, and they were sticking their tongues out, they weren't looking where they were going and they ran into each other and kissed. Laney was jumping up and down with shining and sparkling eyes and screaming "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" And Corey was paralyzed in shock but he looked so happy and in love because of it. This all happened in the first season and throughout the whole time, they still managed to keep Corey and Laney away from ruining their comical and amazing relationship by becoming boyfriend and girlfriend too soon. SPOILER ENDS HERE I usually don't like it when characters mature but I'm okay with it sometimes so long as it doesn't happen too soon and it doesn't make them any less fun. Finn has become a bit lazy and mature overtime and he just acts like he lives in the real world instead of the amazing colorful magical land of OOO. I hope they don't do anything like this with Corey Riffin. He has the best personality I've ever seen any cartoon character ever have and I do not want him to lose all his fun by growing up.